


When the Sun Needs the Shadow

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor TDW. Loki was tossed back in his cell and left to languish for fifty years before he finally had a change of heart. With Thor's coronation and selection of a Queen looming, the sorceress Amora makes her move to become the next Queen of Asgard. However, when a spell fails to ensnare the golden prince Amora learns a secret about Thor he has kept hidden all his life. In revenge she bewitches him with a different spell, resulting in a chain of events no one could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents of the Cup

                “Your brother’s progress has improved.” Odin says to Thor as they watch the men train.

                “Fifty years in a prison with nothing but your thoughts can do that, I suppose. But his bitter thoughts and bile could have easily festered down there. How do you know he’s gotten better?”

                “I’ve been keeping my eye on him. His journal entries and sketches have changed, and I have been visiting him more frequently of late. For a good twenty years there he was worse. If he’d managed to escape at the time he would have done everything in his power to raise the golden realm to the ground. His loneliness finally broke him I think. He misses physical contact with other people, conversation, intimacy. He longs to be a member of the social world again. Lately his thoughts linger on the happy times, on your mother, and on you.”

                “Are you suggesting he be released?” Thor asks with a hopeful heart.

                “Possibly, but I think I will let that be your decision. Your coronation is but a couple of weeks away. Come now. The ladies of the court await and it is high time you select a Queen.”

                Thor and his father walk the palace halls until they reach Frigga’s old reception room. Odin puts on a fake smile as the melancholy of her loss hits him. Thor withholds a cringe. He has kept a secret since adolescence that only a handful of men know about. He has no physical attraction to women at all. Sif is among the many ladies present today. She will probably be the one he selects. She has coveted him for so long, and she is a good friend. At least their children will be strong and good looking.

                Thor looks to take a seat beside her when he is intercepted by Amora. Amora is a beautiful woman, blonde haired, blue eyed, and as ambitious as they come. Thor has never liked her. She pulls Thor into a seat next to her and pours him a cup of tea.

                “You look as handsome as ever my prince.” Amora bats her eyelashes at him. Sif rolls her eyes. The woman couldn’t be more obvious. Thor lifts the teacup to his lips and takes a sip. Amora smiles broadly and places her hand over his, staring deeply into his eyes.

                “Tell me my prince, how do you feel about me?” Her voice is seductive.

                “Repugnant. I don’t find you attractive in the slightest. I don’t like your personality either.” Thor blurts out. That was NOT what he meant to say. Where did that sudden honesty come from? He meant to say something more polite and tactful. Amora looks at Thor confused. She stares at him in shock for a long time processing what she just heard, and then a thought occurs to her.

                “Do you find any woman attractive? Or do you prefer men?” She almost whispers. Thor’s eyes go wide. How the hell did she figure that out? Amora sees the shock on his face and knows she is right in her assumption. She gets up from the table and quickly exits the room. Amora’s anger bubbles the further she gets away from the hall but she does not let it out until she is safely at home.

                “ERGI! That giant golden muscle bound fool is ERGI!” Amora sneers in anger, frustration, and disgust. Her love potion backfired badly. In order for it to work Thor has to possess at least a basic attraction to the female form, but he doesn’t. Thor likes to fuck men!

                “AHHHH!” She screams as she throws books, and vases and things around the room, destroying it. Her dream of becoming Queen has been shattered. He’ll choose one of those simpering cunts gathered in the hall, impregnant her, and then never fuck her again. She almost feels sorry for the next Queen.

                A wicked thought occurs to Amora then. If she cannot become the next Queen she will select the one that will.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor walks the dark corridors that lead down to the dungeon. It has been a decade since the last time he visited Loki and he was met with bitterness and the hiss of a viper. Loki is sitting on the floor drawing in a sketchbook. He stops what he is doing, however, the moment Thor comes into view. He is on his feet in a split second. His hands rest upon the barrier looking at Thor mournfully and with great longing.

                “Brother. It has been so long. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

                “I had resolved not to visit you, but father says you have changed. I’ve come to determine if that is true.”

                “You know you can’t. In order for you to believe I’ve changed, you’d have to trust me, which you would be a fool to do.” Loki says plainly and without malice.

                “Then we are at an impasse.” Thor says sternly and turns to walk away.

                “Don’t leave! Please don’t go. Tell me, is the sky above Asgard still as beautiful as I remember?”

                “Aye, it is. My coronation is soon. I am to select a bride as well. I think it will be Sif.”

                “She always was fond of you. Are you fond of her?”

                “She is a good friend.”

                “But nothing more. Why do you not wait and marry someone you love?” Loki asks. “I would give anything to hold a woman right now, but you can pick anyone you want. It doesn’t have to be someone that is just your friend Thor.”

                “You…like women? People always spread rumors about you being ergi.”

                “I can thank your beloved Sif for that. She was always jealous of how much time you spent with me.” Loki scoffs.

                “So you do not desire men?”

                “No, of course not.” Loki folds his arms. How many times must he repeat himself? Thor hides his disappointment. There was a time when Thor had fantasized…but those days are gone now, and there was never any hope there anyway.

                “My apologies.  I did not mean to insult you. Perhaps, after the coronation, I might reconsider your sentence.”  Loki licks his lips with anticipation. Freedom! To be free of this cell and feel the wind upon his face, to sleep in a real bed and drink real mead. To find a willing female body and fuck her until the sun comes up. Loki can almost imagine it.

                “I would like that very much.” Loki’s voice breaks. “I miss you brother.”

                “I have missed you too Loki. The coronation is in two weeks. Until then.”

                “Until then.”

XxXxXxXxX

                The day of the coronation comes and despite Loki still being incarcerated there are extra guards patrolling the weapons vault. Like before all those years ago Thor walks down the aisle smiling and confident, though a lot less arrogant. He is seasoned and matured. However, this time Loki and Frigga are both absent from the dais. It breaks Thor’s heart. He kneels just like last time, he makes the oaths just like last time, and Odin speaks but…

                “I Odin the Allfather proclaim you Thor KING of Asgard!” The people cheer with thunderous applause. A priest is immediately at Odin’s side presenting him with a chalice full of a special potion. It will transfer Odin’s powers as the Allfather to Thor. Odin takes a sip and then passes the chalice to his son. Thor drinks deeply and then feels the transformation happening.

                However, the people begin to murmur in concern as a blue fog envelopes Thor. Odin appears to wither for a moment as the powers of the Allfather leave him, but then the heaviness of the magic rebounds back into Odin’s body and the old man collapses on the steps. The room fills with the smell of flowers, something usually associated with the endowment of the powers of the Allmother, not the Allfather.

                The blue fog around Thor finally clears and the people scream. Thor looks around not understanding what has just happened. He runs up to his father to check on him, but it is too late. Odin is dead. His old body could not handle the draining of so much magical power only to have it slam back into him so quickly. He died instantly. Thor grasps Mjolnir, ready to strike down whoever is responsible for this when he notices his hand. It is slender, delicate, and the fingernails are longer then he normally likes to keep them. He looks down and notices his armor is hanging loosely off his body. He feels shorter, if only slightly and smaller. He also notices two new additions on his chest and one very important thing that he is lacking. His hands rake over his body searching for his penis like he is searching for a set of car keys. His face is now clean shaven, or rather not shaven at all since facial hair is no longer a problem. Thor is a woman.


	2. The Truth to Bear

                 For a moment the people gathered wonder who Thor is, but as she is still holding Mjolnir in her hand it becomes apparent she IS Thor.

                “My father is dead!” She cries as anger and sadness burns her eyes. Thor looks around for the priest that handed her father the chalice but he is gone. It is no matter. She already has a good idea who did this.

                “Guards! Search the palace and bring me Amora the Enchantress and check the dungeons and make sure my brother is still there!” Thor orders.

                “Come away lad, let the healers take a look at you.” Volstagg whispers into his friend’s ear. Thor, along with her father’s body are taken to the healing hall for examination. Lady Eir is hovering over Thor instantly, trying to undo the spell that has transformed him into her. The creases of her frown deepen as her face contorts to one of frustration and concentration. For two hours Thor lies there as Lady Eir tries to change her back. Spell books are brought in and the healer tries over and over again but nothing works.

                “Bring me the book of the AllPowers.” Lady Eir instructs. One of her aides rushes off to the library to fetch it. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and takes a momentary break.

                “What happened to me? Why did my father die?” Thor asks, her female voice unfamiliar and soft.

                “I’m not sure My King.”

                “I think there was something in that chalice I drank.”

                “Undoubtedly. Martha, what have you found?” Lady Eir asks her underling. The girl blanches and Thor knows it is something serious.

                “My Lady, My King, it is better if that is discussed in private. There are too many ears in this room.” She says.

                “Everyone out. Now.” Lady Eir instructs. When the doors shut Thor and Lady Eir give Martha their undivided attention.

                “My Lady I believe the potion of Argi was used on our King.”

                “You stupid girl. The potion of Argi is used to turn men into women or women into men when their sexual desires and behaviors do not match the body they were born in. Were the Lady Sif not attracted to men we would have given it to her. A potion like that would not work on Thor. He likes females.”

                “I understand that my Lady but the residual contents have all the same ingredients for the potion of Argi. It can be no other.” Martha stands her ground. She knows she is right, and since she is right that must mean one thing about Thor. Lady Eir turns and looks at Thor then and looks her over in a way she doesn’t like.

                “My King?”

                “I have never had a desired to wear a dress, but I must confess I have always been attracted to men. It is why I have put off marrying for so long.” Thor says. Lady Eir’s eyes go wide. There is a knock at the door.

                “Enter.” The healer is back with the book from the library.

                “Good, good. Now let me see…” Lady Eir thumbs through the book looking specifically at the section about the endowment of powers. After reading a few paragraphs her face goes pale and she looks at Thor with apologetic eyes.

                “You can’t change me back can you?”

                “I am sorry my Queen, I cannot. Under normal circumstances the potion of Argi is reversible, but the endowment of the powers of the Allmother are permanent until your death. I cannot change it. You are now and will be henceforth female for the rest of your days.”

                “Can you not give me a potion to transfer the powers to another?”

                “No. Unlike the powers of the Allfather, which can be transferred during a coronation, the powers of the Allmother are lifelong. The new queen cannot inherit them until the old queen dies.”

                Thor does the only thing she can do. She cries. She cries hard, long, and loud into a pillow as her sense of identity melts away. Lady Eir and Martha take their leave to let their new Queen have some privacy. Outside the door, Sif and the Warriors Three are pacing as they await news of Thor’s condition. Several members of the royal council are there as well.

                “Is Thor alright?” Sif asks immediately. Thor was going to announce their engagement at the feast following the coronation.

                “The Queen…..is in perfect health. But I regret to inform everyone that the change is permanent and irreversible. Thor will be a woman and the Allmother for the rest of her days. We were unable to revive Odin. He is gone.”

                “Then Asgard is without a King!” One of the dusty old men on the royal council cries.

                “Hold your tongue! Thor is still Thor, still the wielder of Mjolnir, whether he has a cock or not! Whether he is your King or your Queen, he…she is your Sovereign.” Volstagg barks at the man.

                “Is Thor well enough to make a public appearance my lady?” Another councilman asks.

                “Physically yes.” Lady Eir says.

                “Sif lass, I think it would be best if you went in there and assessed the situation. Besides, the two of you should probably talk anyway. If you can, try to talk Thor into coming to the feast. It would allay a lot of fears and calm the people.” Volstagg says. She nods as she tries to hold back tears. Her hopes and dreams of love and ruling have been dashed, but she must put those feelings away right now. Thor needs support.

                “Thor?” She shuts the door quietly behind her. Thor’s wailing has tapered down to quiet sobs. Sif fully soaks in Thor’s new appearance. She is still tall, still golden of hair and skin, still has the same bright blue eyes. But now she is smaller. While still muscular, still fit, still tone, she is just…less. She is like Sif now, athletic and strong, but all woman. Where Thor the man was the epitomy of desirable male features, Thor the woman is for female traits. Her breasts are large and perky and her once broad shoulders are now broad hips. She is beautiful. Thor sits up to look at Sif. Her face is swollen and red from crying.

                “Tell me what you are thinking.” Sif says to her.

                “They’ll all know I’m ergi.” She whispers. Sif had not expected that response and gawks at her.

                “Ergi? But you and I, we were supposed to marry. What do you mean you’re ERGI?” Sif’s voice gets incrementally louder as sorrow is replaced by anger.

                “I’m sorry Sif. I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell anyone. I had my duties to the crown and one of them is marrying and having an heir. Of all the females you were the only one I found bearable to bed.”

                “Bearable!” Sif slaps Thor and storms out of the room.

                “You talk to him.” Sif says to Fandral as she leaves to find the nearest tavern to get drunk in. Fandral ventures into the healing room and shuts the door.

                “I gather the engagement is off.” He says lightly.

                “Aye.” She sniffles.

                “Thor, I know you are having a personal crisis at the moment but I need to ask if you are up for a public appearance. The people are nervous and there are already rumors flying around that you died.”

                “You want me to go out there looking like this?”

                “You’re going to have to eventually. If Lady Eir is correct in her assertions then you are going to look like this for the rest of your life.”

                Thor looks around the room then and spots a mirror on a far wall. She gets up and walks to it so that she may see her new face. Her lips are full and soft and her hair is the color of honey. Her eyes are remarkably still familiar and yet she doesn’t look like herself at all.

                “I look like my mother.” Thor gives a small smile, though it is sad. She then notices her armor and tunic which is hanging her like a child wearing their father’s shoes.

                “That’s not a bad thing.” Fandral says.

                “I look ridiculous. These clothes…I need to change into something that fits.”

                “Normally I would have Sif lend you some clothes. You two look to be about the same size. Did your father ever throw away any of your mother’s clothes?”

                “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

                “I’ll have the servants search their chambers to try and find you something.”

                “Fandral, what I am supposed to say to everyone? How do I explain this?”

                “You don’t have to. We can have Lady Eir explain the situation to the crowd before you get there. You go in. Say some encouraging words about continuity and the strength of Asgard. You lift Mjolnir into the air so that the people can see you still wield it, and then it is over. No one will begrudge you excusing yourself for the evening.”   


	3. New Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I imagine the new Thor looks very much like the Princess Bride when she is wearing that red dress. You know what I'm talking about. I imagine if Thor were ever turned into a woman he'd look like that. What does your female Thor look like?

One of the servants brings in one of Frigga’s old dresses. It happens to be in Thor’s shade of red. They also bring in a hair brush, hair pins, skin creams, and make-up. The servant helps Thor dress, which turns out to be a new and painful experience.

                “What are you doing?” Thor gasps for air. “How am I supposed to breathe?”

                “Tis the proper attire for all ladies of the court. It is a corset. It sucks everything in and lifts everything up. It is very pleasing to the eye.”

                “I do not suffer from a large stomach in need of ‘sucking in’. Loosen the laces.”

                “Yes My Queen.” The girl continues her ministrations. Once the dress is on, Thor is made to sit while her wild unkempt hair is reigned in.

                “Ouch!”

                “Forgive me. There appear to be a lot of tangles. Did you never brush it?” Thor makes growling sound but says nothing. In minutes her hair is braided up in a pretty rope down the back with pins on her scalp to keep fly away hair under control. The girl then grab a jar of moisturizer and slathers Thor’s face with it. It actually smells very pleasant and feels really good. Her lips and cheeks are stained with red rosewater, and then everything is powdered.

                “You look radiant My Queen.”

                “I…um…thank you.” Thor opens the doors of the healing room and steps out.

                “I…wow! Thor you look…” Fandral begins.

                “If you tell me I look pretty I’ll punch you in the dick.” Everyone is gawking at her. Mjolnir bounces on her hip as it hangs from her belt. The people gathered in the feasting hall are speculating wildly about Thor’s sexual appetites. Lady Eir just left the hall after explaining Thor’s transformation. The atmosphere is subdued but as Thor enters the room and everyone sees Mjolnir they all go quiet. Thor stands before everyone and speaks.

                “As you can see I am different. This appearance will not change. I will remain this way. There is naught that can be done. While I am dealing with the implications of this change I request time and privacy to cope. I will, however, encourage all of you to continue celebrating my coronation. We must not let all this wonderful food, or the palace servant’s efforts to go to waste. My father’s funeral will be held on the morrow in the evening. I thank you for your kind words of encouragement. Good night.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor returns to her rooms and has the servant girl help her out of her ridiculous corset. It’s no wonder Sif never wears them. When the servant girl leaves Thor is finally alone in nothing more than a thin shift to cover her new body. She’s seen her face but not the rest. She stands before a full length mirror and takes off the garment. The stranger staring back at her is beautiful. Thor stares at her breasts for a very long time. She puts her hands to them to feel their texture, their hefty, and their sensitivity. She notes her nipples are more sensitive. Then she looks at her sex. She can’t get over her penis being gone. She loved her penis. This assortment of flesh between her legs is foreign to her.

                Slowly, shyly she dips her fingers down to explore her body. She feels so much moisture. Then, she brushes against a spot that makes her shudder. She touches it again, and then again, and then again. Before Thor even realizes what she is doing, she is masturbating and plops on the bed to spread her legs to explore deeper. She feels a deep need inside her body she has never felt before and despite the movement of her fingers, she finds she wants more. She recalls her last sexual encounter with a discrete soldier in her army, but finds it does not satisfy her. She stops. She opens her eyes.

                “Loki.”

                Thor jumps out of bed and grabs her dress. She can’t put it back on without putting the corset back on and she can’t do that without the help of a servant. Thor tosses the dress aside in frustration. She goes to the closet and grabs her evening robe and ties the sash tightly before using the private hallways used exclusively by the royal family. She lifts the tapestry on the far wall of her room and goes through the small hidden door there to make her way down to the dungeons.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki lies on his bed tossing a chess piece in the air over and over wondering if Thor has been crowned yet. It has been two weeks and he has not heard from his brother since their last talk. Loki hears the far door to the dungeon open and then the soft steps of someone approaching. It’s not a guard. The patrol is not due by for another hour.

                A woman appears before his cell looking purposefully at him. She is dressed scandalously in nothing but a bathing robe and no shoes.

                “What have we here?” Loki hops of the bed and approaches the barrier like a panther stalking prey. Loki is grateful in this moment that he kept up on his hygiene. Thor steps up to the cell and passes through the barrier as though it did not exist.

                “That’s a neat trick. Only the King and Queen have the ability to do that.” Loki says as he ogles the beauty before him.

                “And me. King Thor sent me.” Thor says. It’s technically not a lie. The barrier behind her goes opaque and a sound barrier is turned on. The guards will not be able to see or hear what happens in here now. They will have privacy.

                “Did he now? To do what exactly?”

                “Tonight our King celebrates his coronation. Your brother did not want you to think he forgot you during the festivities.”

                “Are you a consolation prize? Does he intend to keep me here instead of letting me go?” Loki steps closer, clearly anxious of her answer.

                “No, you are to be released tomorrow morning.” Loki sighs with relief. He looks her over again like a cat about to pounce.

                “What is your name girl?”

                “Does it matter?” Thor’s voice is trembling.

                “No, it doesn’t.” Loki is on her then. His mouth crashes into hers. Thor moans as she tastes her brother. She has dreamed of this for so long. He tastes just like she always imagined, and now Loki is slightly taller than her. Something about that turns her on and the heat in her abdomen returns.

                Loki pulls on the sash and unties it. His fingers slip beneath the edges of the fabric and just like that, Thor is naked before him. He stops kissing her and steps back a moment to admire the view. Thor covers her tasty bits shyly with her hands.

                “My lady, you are glorious.” Loki starts tugging at his own clothing. He cannot get them off fast enough. Loki is almost down to his skivvies when he orders her on the bed. Thor walks to it and lies down. Every nerve ending in her body is on fire. She has tunnel vision and all she can see is Loki. Loki gets his undergarments off and he is naked as well. He doesn’t waste time with pleasantries or foreplay. He hasn’t fucked in 50 years. He’s on her, kissing her desperately as he aligned his cock with her entrance.

                Without preamble he thrusts in…and notices something that a whore should not still possess. He stops dead cold.

                “Was that your maidenhead I just breached?” Loki sees the tears streaming out the woman’s eyes and knows his guess is correct. “What are you? You’re not a whore. Did my brother pay you to service me or are you one of the palace servants?”

                “It doesn’t matter. I wanted this, now keep going.” Her breath is rough and jagged. Despite his curiosity Loki is too horny to care about this little mystery at the moment. What he does know is that this girl is pristine and he is going to wreck her. He restarts his rhythm, pumping into her furiously.

                “Loki!” Thor moans loudly like the whore Loki thinks she is.

                “Oooh, so tight! I’m not going to last long.” Loki bucks into her a few more times and spills like he has not spilled in decades. He takes a moment to catch his breath. Thor whimpers from the loss of his cock. She was so close to coming.

                “Spread your legs darling. Let me finish you off.” Thor’s breath hitches as she follows his command. Loki climbs further down to position his head at her entrance. He spreads her labia open to admire the mixture of pussy juice, seed, and blood slicking up her entrance. Loki dips his head down to taste that sweet mixture. His thumb moves in small circles against her clit and Thor’s moans reach a new volume level. Her thighs shake as Loki’s tongue and fingers work magic on her new petals. She feels a new cramping sensation in her loins that she never felt when she was a man.

                “Loki…Loki…” She whimpers. Loki latches onto her clit and sucks it hard. “AHHHH!” Thor squirts hard and Loki licks it up. He climbs back up her body and locks her into a sloppy kiss filled with their combined flavors. Loki settles into the curve of her body on his side.

                “So, did you lie to me earlier about me being released tomorrow?” Loki asks.

                “No, you will be released tomorrow, but there is something I haven’t told you.” Thor confesses. Loki frowns.

                “What is it?” Loki almost hisses.

                “Your father died today. The funeral is tomorrow and you are all the family your brother has. He needs you, now more than ever.”

                “Did he tell this himself?”

                “Yes.”

                “Who are you?”

                “You’ll find out in the morning.”


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut, because it's Friday night and I'm horny.

Loki tried in vain to get more details from the woman but she insisted that it wait until morning when he spoke with his brother. She slipped her robe back on, peeked out into the hallway and disappeared before the next guard patrol came through. Loki fell asleep that night feeling more relaxed and content than he had in ages.

                Loki awoke with a start. His skin jumped with excitement at the knowledge that he would be released today. Nothing, not even the death of Odin could dampen his spirits of getting his freedom back. It was a long morning. After breakfast, around 10 a.m. Loki heard the sound of many guards coming down the hall towards his cell.

                “The Queen has sent us to release you. You are to follow us to her study for a private discussion about the terms of your release.” The barrier is lowered and Loki steps down. Loki breathes deeply of the air in the hallway. Even this seems fresher than that in his cell. He is beaming ear to ear as he follows the men up the stairs and through the corridors, leaving gawking servants and courtiers in their wake. He doesn’t understand why he would be having an audience with Thor’s new wife and not Thor himself but he finds he doesn’t much care. The guards stop in front of the door and knock.

                “Enter.” Comes a familiar female voice. Loki’s heart drops into his stomach. The guards usher him into the room and then close the door behind him. Loki is alone with the woman he fucked last night. The Queen, Thor’s new wife.

                “You! Why? How? How could…you’re my brother’s new wife! Last night was your wedding night and yet you gave ME your maidenhead!”

                “Loki.”

                “How did you have the time?”

                “Loki.”

                “Where was Thor last night that he did not consummate the marriage?”

                “LOKI!” Thor picks up Mjolnir which is sitting on the desk and points it at him. “Sit down…brother.”

                Loki stands there with his mouth agape. He looks her up and down incredulously. The revelation swirls in Loki’s head. He and Thor fucked last night. Thor came to him in this female form and gave him ~~his~~ her virtue. Odin is dead. Suddenly every “I love you” Thor has ever uttered to Loki comes into to focus.

                “What have you done?”

                “My coronation did not go as planned, again.” Thor says flatly as she moves round to sit on top of her father’ desk. “Father proclaimed me King, the priest handed him the chalice, we both drank from it. Father died and I turned in to this. It’s permanent. When the transformation happened, our mother’s powers poured into me. I am the Allmother.”

                “If you are the Allmother, who is the Allfather?”

                “No one, as of this moment. I’m sure that will be the topic of discussion at tomorrow’s meeting with the council. They are giving me today as a reprieve to mourn my loss.”

                “That still does not explain why you FUCKED me!”

                “I needed comfort, and you were the only person I could think of to provide it.”

                “Oh really. Tell me something, SISTER DEAR about your bottomless pit of forgiveness and love; where does it come from exactly? When you tell me you love me, what kind of love are you referring to?”

                “The kind I dare not expose to the light of day.” A tear falls down Thor’s cheek and the revelation rocks Loki to the core.

                “That day when I told you I was not ergi you must have been so disappointed.” Loki says. Thor looks away from Loki’s judging gaze. “Did you orchestrate this yourself Thor?”

                “No! It was Amora. Two weeks ago I think she tried to enchant me with one of her spells, but it didn’t work. Somehow she figured out that I desire men.”

                Loki throws his head back and laughs loudly. “So Amora gave you the potion of Argi? Have you captured her yet?”

                “No, the army still hunts for her.”

                “They’ll never find her. She’s too clever for them. Though if they ever do capture her, do not punish her too harshly. She has, after all, given you what you always wanted.”

                “I didn’t want this!” Thor gestures to his body.

                “I think you did Thor. The moment you had a body that you knew would please me, you sought me out. You gave yourself over willingly and moaned my name like a whore. The kingdom is without a King and you are not as thickheaded as I always accused you of being. You know sooner or later the council will demand that you marry a man and birth him heirs. Is that why you released me Thor? So that I could marry you, become your King, and fuck your sweet sweet pussy every night just like you always dreamed?”

                Loki is in Thor’s personal space and they are sharing breath. “They’d never allow it. I love you Loki, and you’re right. I know what is in store for me. I will have to choose a husband, but you are the last person the people of Asgard would ever permit me to marry.” Thor’s lip is trembling.

                “For now, but that is only because they think they can find better prospects. Whoever you marry will be endowed with the power of the Allfather and he will have dominion over everything, including you.” Loki grabs Thor and turns her to bend her over the desk. He pulls her skirt up and stuffs his fingers into her cunt. Thor’s petals dampen for him immediately.

                “So eager you are. Is this what you want Thor? For me to have dominion over you? So that you don’t have to be the strong one anymore?” Loki whispers into her ear as his hard cock rubs against her backside through his trousers. He fumbles with the laces and frees it, thrusting it in.

                “Ah!” Thor gasps at the feel of the meaty length inside her womb. She feels so complete. Loki continues talking as he fucks her.

                “Norns only know who they will bring before you to court you. Big beautiful powerful men that will all expect you to take up needle point and make tea sandwiches for the ladies at court. And then at night they will laugh at you as they bend you over and fuck you in the ass, just like you always wanted.”

                “No! Don’t let them touch me!”

                “Don’t worry brother I won’t. Your ass is mine!” Loki pulls out of her cunt and presses into her ass. She whines at the burn from lack of preparation and lubrication. Loki goes slowly, making short shallow thrusts. Thor finds she does not find anal at all pleasurable without a prostate. Thankfully Loki is worked up enough that he comes quickly. He spreads her cheeks to leer at her sloppy gaping hole.

                “Mmm, sister you look ravishing.” Thor whimpers from her need to orgasm. Loki frowns at his lack of stamina. He needs to work on that. He flips Thor round and has her sit on the desk again, this time with her skirt hitched up and her legs spread wide.

                “Lay back darling. I know what you need.” Loki kneels so that he is eye level with Thor glistening womanhood. He latches onto her clit again as his finger massage and stretch her insides. They are facing the door and Thor can only imagine what would happen if someone walked in on Loki eating her pussy.

                Thor bites her lips to stifle her moans. She cannot risk anyone hearing them. Loki sees the way her insides are twitching keep up the fast movements of his tongue and fingers. She squirts into his mouth again and Loki swallows down her delicious nectar.

                “We both reek of sex. I’ll leave and return to my rooms to prepare for the funeral. I recommend you wait five minutes and do the same.” Loki stuffs his cock back into his pants and leaves the room.


	5. The Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels and political intrigue. Let the games begin!

Thor steps out to the balcony of her chambers to look up at the sky. She has not summoned the thunder since her transformation and wonders what the Goddess of Thunder looks like. She raises Mjolnir to the sky and brings the lightning to her. The wind whirls around her as her cape and chainmail cover her body. She steps back inside and looks in the mirror. There are some definite changes to the wardrobe. Her chest plate now contours to her shapely breasts and her trousers are gone, replaced by a skirt the stops mid-thigh and her boots are now taller, cover the knees.

                “I look like a tart. I am the mighty Thor, cower at the sight of my heaving breasts. No wonder Sif always keeps her chest covered. The enemy isn’t going to fight me, they’re going to fuck me.” Thor tries in vain to adjust the girls to make them less perky. It doesn’t work. A knock comes at the door.

                “Enter.”

                Loki strides in and closes the door. “The people are gathered. They are ready for you.”

                “How do I look?”

                “Well, ravishing. Which is not something you want to be on the battlefield. I’m sure Sif can attest to that. Don’t ever get captured alive.”

                “I had the same thoughts as well. I wish I could talk to her. Right now she is the only person in Asgard that has a perspective similar to my own.”

                “Give her time. She’s a jilted bride. She’ll forgive you eventually.”

                A loud squawk pulls both of them from their musings. Huginn and Muninn are both perched on a branch just outside the balcony.

                “Shouldn’t they be dead?” Loki asks.

                “They should be. Maybe, they are waiting for the ceremony?”

                “They should not be here.”

                “The manner in which Odin died was peculiar.”

                “You said he died when his powers drained out of him and then tried to flow back in?” Loki asks.

                “That’s the way it appeared.”

                “You turned female and the power of the Allfather tried to flow back into the original host, but he died. The power of the Allfather had to go somewhere. It had to attach to something living.”

                “When mother died her powers didn’t attach to anything.”

                “You’re wrong, they attached to the flowers in her garden.”

                “That would explain the smell at my coronation.”

                “We need to go.”

                They walk together to the front of the palace and get in front of the procession that will lead down to the water. Thor and Loki keep stoic faces for the sake of their people. Loki is dressed in black. He offers his arm to Thor, to escort her like a lady. These little social pleasantries keep surprising Thor. She thinks to turn him down at first, but upon looking at the funerary boat of her father decides to take it. She may need more than emotional support at this gathering.

                During the long silent walk to the shore a single drummer keeps a beat. Thor nods to her people as they curtsy. She notices their eyes are lingering on Loki. Huginn and Muninn’s wings flap above as they follow and land, follow and land. They reach the beach and the boat is pushed into the water. The arrow is shot and lands lighting the boat on fire. Thor watches the birds to see if they will die. They do not. As the boat nears the edge of the water Thor remembers that he is supposed to do something to turn it into starlight, so that a new constellation can be created in her father’s name.

                “Loki, the constellation spell.” She tugs at his sleeve. Loki steps forth and mutters the sacred words and the boat disappears and the little bits of starlight float into the sky.

                “Thank you.” Thor mutters. Loki places his hand over hers. Loki’s eyes are wet but he will not cry. Not here.

                The walk back to the palace was long. The people called out blessings to Thor as she passed wishing her a long and happy reign and giving condolences for her loss. No one addresses Loki. He’d expected to be mocked or insulted, but not ignored. He thinks back to when he stood before Odin and renounced him as his father. Regret fills his heart.

                He’d killed Laufey to please Odin. He’d tried to destroy Jotunnheim to please Odin, and when Odin rebuffed him he let go of the staff and fell into the void thinking he’d failed to earn his father’s love. Then he attacked Midgard to spite Odin.

                In their talks down in the dungeon, Loki had held back. He wishes he hadn’t. When they finally get to Thor’s chambers they shut the door and fall into each other’s arms. They climb into the bed, still fully clothed and hold one another.

                “I wanted to hate him. It was so much easier to hate him. Now he’s gone and I never told him I love him. I just wanted him to see me. Was that so wrong?” Loki’s tears trickle down.

                “You were wrong about what would please him. I made that mistake too. You are still an Odinson Loki. The only one in fact now.”

                “I am the Odinson.” Thor and Loki drift asleep taking comfort in their mutual grief.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Odin disowned you. You have no claim upon the throne!” Lord Behur barked at Loki.

                “I didn’t say I did.”

                “Then quit introducing yourself as Loki Odinson you filthy Jotunn!”

                “Enough!” Thor yells.

                “Lord Behur, if you insult my brother again we will come to blows. Loki is fully pardoned. He has served his time. My father, before his passing, expressed the sentiment that Loki was ready to be released and left the decision in my hands. He is still a member of this household, disowned or otherwise.”

                “My Queen, your transformation brings with it legal, political, and strategic implications that need to be addressed. Word has spread to the other realms of the unclaimed power of the Allfather. Our enemies are already selecting viable suitors to send to Asgard. For the sake of avoiding war, it is incumbent upon you to marry as quickly as possible.”

                “It should be one of our warriors, not a foreigner!” Lord Northman yells.

                “You cannot expect me to run to the altar so quickly!” Thor debates.

                “The longer the power of the Allfather goes unclaimed the more likely we are to be invaded. You will be dragged to the altar by one of our enemies and forced into a marriage alliance that will harm Asgard.”

                “So be it! I need time gentleman. If the other realms would send me a suitor then let them come. I want every single one of you to pull up every tedious courtship requirement and ritual you can think of and put all of them through it.”

                “Sister dear, that’s a manipulation worthy of my efforts.” Loki grins.

                “What of an Asgardian suitor? Who should we select to be our next King?” Lord Northman presses. The room erupts with names of noblemen, soldiers, and other influence peddlers. One of the councilmen mentions his own son, Lord Sven Kolson, a fat pudgy dishonest man that has never seen battle.

                “Lord Kolson is the perfect example of a name I will not even consider. I’d sooner marry Loki before I’d marry him.” Thor says.

                “You would consider this unholy union my Queen?”

                “He is an Odinson but we share no blood. He was raised to rule Asgard in the event I could not.” Thor speaks up for him.

                “The people would never stand for it! It is incest! It is morally indecent! And Loki is the last person the people would want as Sovereign. The people would rebel against the crown!”

                “He’s a better option than being married to Lord Kolson. Do not waste my time giving me the names of unworthy people. Toss your names about and bring me a short list of contenders for my hand. That is all gentlemen.”


	6. Mistakes

As the council predicted, letters of courtship from all the neighboring realms arrived within hours days of Odin’s funeral. Thor had expected letters Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nifleheim, and Svartleheim. She did not expect courtship letters from Jotunnheim or Muspelheim. Unless those realms plan on sending a runt like Loki to contend for her hand a marriage would not be possible.   
Thor instructs the council to send out response letters first indicating that Thor is entitled to a 3 month mourning period and that at the end of said mourning period a ball will be held hosting all the suitors from all the realms. It gave Thor and Loki time to think and time to breathe. Loki began a public relations campaign.   
He went into the city to the orphanage with a several pack mules carrying bags full of toys and clothes. The children crowded around him as he used magic to dazzle and delight them. He then sat them down and told them stories. He put one little girl on his knee and told all the children about how he was adopted by his father Odin. He told them never to despair for one day good things would happen to them too.   
“It is nice to see the Dark Prince has had a change of heart.” Erica the house matron said.  
“Please, he still wants the throne. Which means he’d have to marry Thor and fuck his own sister, who used to be his brother. He is still the God of Lies. He’s just putting on a show.” Armand the groundskeeper countered. Erica watched Loki with the children. His smile was bright and his laugh carefree. She shook her head. This is the man that tried to kill Thor and take the throne. No, Armand is right. This is a show.   
While Loki was busy trying to win the hearts and minds of the people, Thor was at the sparring grounds trying to relearn how to wield a sword.  
“I yield.” Thor says as Fandral holds a sword tip to her neck.   
“You are tiring too quickly.” Fandral says.   
“I need new swords. The ones I’m used to are now too heavy for me.”  
“Sif would be a great tutor for you and she can instruct you on the ideal weapon for your new form.” Fandral says.  
“She is still angry with me. I will have to make my own way just as she did. I find I admire her all the more. Now that my muscles are gone I’m just average. We’re it not for Mjolnir I would pose no threat at all.”  
“That’s not true. You are still very powerful. You just need to learn your new body. I see lots of practice in your future.”  
“If I have the time. Every nobleman’s son is making eyes at me.”  
“As well they should my lady.” Fandral wiggles his eyebrows.   
“You’re going to get your dick punched.”  
“You always know what to say to make the men swoon.” Fandral offers his arm to help her up. “You know General Gundirth is popular with the army. He’s smart, battle tested, and he’s not ugly.”   
“I think he’s on the short list the council is giving me.”  
“Thor, I have to ask, were you ever attracted to me…before?”  
“You are an attractive man Fandral, but no. I only saw you as a friend. My heart laid elsewhere.”  
“With Loki?” Fandral asks. Thor’s eyes go wide at being exposed so.   
“How many people know?”  
“No one knows exactly, but people are speculating Thor. The revelation of your sexual preferences combined with your history and Loki’s sudden freedom from the dungeons has everyone talking.”   
“And what are the people saying?”  
“That Loki has bewitched you. That you have lost your power, your sense of self. That the two of you are even secret lovers and have been so for years.”  
“That’s not true.” Well, most of it.   
“I am glad to hear it. Only trouble could come from you and Loki starting up such an intimate relationship. The people will never condone your union, and if you give Loki any false hope, it will end badly.”  
“Thank you my friend for your candor.”  
“I will go now. You are being closely watched. Any man you spend more than five minutes in the company of is subject for gossip.” Fandral gestures to the group of people spying on them in the distance.  
“I feel like a chess pawn.”  
“You’re worse. You’re the chess Queen. Arguably the most powerful piece in the game.”  
XxXxXxXxXx   
Thor made her way back to the palace after sparring all afternoon. She was horrified to find the lack of privacy in the bathing house for females. Thor never noticed it before but Sif never used the bath house, and now Thor knows why. She entered without even thinking and started stripping down until she felt the eyes of a dozen men on her, naked men. She gingerly picked her things back up and slipped her boots back on quickly.  
“Sorry. Old habits die hard.” Her cheeks blush red as the rose and she turns and flees like an army in retreat.  
“Do you think Thor ever thought about fucking us when he was in here all those times?” One of the soldiers says to his friend.  
“Why did you want him to?”  
“No! I just find it unsettling.”  
“Sure you do.”  
“No really. I mean having a guy like that in here with us while we’re naked.”  
“Ah sunshine, don’t you worry none. Big bad Thor doesn’t have a big bad cock any more. She’s got sweet cunny now.”  
“Fellas, fellas, you’re both ugly assholes. Thor would never fuck either of you.”  
XxXxXxXx  
Thor reaches her chambers and strips down out of her sweaty clothes to shower. As she is standing there stark naked the door to her chambers opens of its own accord and then shuts. Loki appears then with a lustful look on his face.   
“Care for some company?”  
“Loki! What if someone had seen?”  
“I’m assuming you are referring to yourself since I was invisible. Let them see what they will never have. You are mine.”  
“Loki, we need to talk.”  
“Nothing good ever follows that combination of words Thor. Talk about what?”  
“What would you do if am forced to marry someone else?”  
“That won’t happen Thor. No one can force you to do anything. You’re the Queen.”  
“That didn’t answer my question Loki, and you know damn well the attitudes of the people towards you. What would you do if I were forced to wed another?”  
“If you really think that is a possibility then we should flee now before that happens.”  
“Flee? Are you mad? You want me to abandon the people of Asgard to invasion?”  
“That or stand our ground and fight the rebellion that will come. Either way ends in bloodshed, but in the later scenario we get to retain our power. Once the power of the Allfather flows into my body they won’t stand much of a chance.”  
“You would invoke civil war among our people? How many people would you have die just so we could be happy. It is selfishness Loki.”  
“You started this the night you came into my cell. If you were not prepared to make sacrifices why did you come to me at all?” Thor doesn’t answer Loki, but instead looks guilty and exposed.  
“Oh I see. You knew you’d be forced to wed another and so came to me at the only time when fucking me would be permissible. All those years of fantasizing about fucking me in the ass were taken and you had to settle for letting me fuck you. You used me. I am not the selfish one here.”


	7. Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

Loki’s mind twists like it did all those years ago when he let go and fell into the void. He rages at Thor for giving him the hope of not just the throne, but of her love. She’s still a stupid oaf. She still does things without thinking, hurting people without meaning to. At least when Loki hurts people it is because he wants those specific people to suffer. Dark thoughts of political intrigue and betrayal haunt him all night. Thoughts of kidnapping Thor, bewitching Thor, forcing Thor to marry him and then raping Thor….

                And that’s when Loki’s mind turns back to sanity. The last time he let his mind go that way things ended badly for him and he has suffered too much to become that sick twisted man again. Thor gave him false hope for a love that can never be. It hurts, and it hurts even more knowing that Thor feels something for him too.

                It hits Loki then, how he can get revenge. He doesn’t have to lose his mind and go on a killing raping spree. He just needs to hurt Thor the way she hurt him, by fucking other women in front of her. Yes, jealousy is an awesome tool for revenge.

XxXxXxXxXx      

                “What names do you have for me?” Thor asks the council.

                “My Queen we have shrunk down the list of hopefuls to six men of the highest standing.”

                “Lord Eric Svetson of the Noble Guide of Blacksmiths. His family has had a hand in making Asgard’s weapons for centuries. He is battle tested and well respected.”

                “Lord Svetson enjoys gambling too much. The treasury would be depleted within a month. Next.”

                “Lord Bjorn Botson of the Northlands. His farms supply much of the food for Asgard.”

                “Lord Botson likes to beat whores and probably has diseases. I’m not letting him fuck me. Next.”

                “Ambassador Ejiljarson. He is currently serving Asgard in Vanaheim.”

                “He wouldn’t be interested in my new female form.” All the councilmen give Thor a look. Thor gives them one that says ‘yes he’s ergi and yes we fucked’.

                “I’ll thank you gentlemen to keep that to yourselves.”

                “Moving on. Captain Jorge Mundison. He is an up and comer in the army, well respected by his men.”

                “He also enjoys spoils of war and mistreats his prisoners. I find his treatment of women questionable. Next.”

                “Captain Eric Jannason, also an up and comer in the army.”

                “I am not letting him fuck me. Have you seen the man? He has a unibrow and his breath smells like fish. Is this the best Asgard has to offer? I’m beginning to think Loki really is my only option. Who is the last one on this infamous list?”

                “General Gundirth. I trust you find no objection to him?” Thor thinks about the General. He is a good man, an honorable man. He is battle harden but also soft of heart. And as Fandral observed, he’s not ugly either. Thor knows the General well. They respect one another as comrades in arms, but she has never thought of the man in this way before.

                “No, I can find no objection.”

                Damn.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor scowls as Loki dances with yet another courtier. The bastard is gallivanting around with other women right in front of her. He’s even been so bold as to kiss one lady and squeeze another’s ass. Loki finally exhausts himself with dancing and sits back down in his seat next to Thor at the high table. He is sweating and panting, which reminds Thor of another time Loki was sweating and panting.

                “I know what you are doing.” Thor says to him in a low tone.

                “Oh? And what is that sister dear?”

                “You are trying to make me jealous. It won’t work.”

                “Oh it’s working. Just wait until I fuck one of them. Then you’ll be really pissed. I think I’ll fuck that one in the hall just outside so the people in here can hear us.” Loki snickers. Thor grips her napkin hard and her knuckles turn white.

                “Loki…”

                “Oh look at the time. It’s fuck o’clock. Time to turn in.” Loki gets up whistling a happy tune. He whispers something clearly naughty into one lady’s ear and the two leave the hall together arm in arm as Thor throws daggers at them with her eyes. Everyone in the hall watched the exchange even if they didn’t hear every word that was muttered it is plain as day that what Thor and Loki had was a lover’s quarrel.

                Fandral takes up residence in Loki’s chair quickly.

                “Quick, pretend you’re laughing at something I said.”

                “Why?”

                “Thor, just do it.” Thor laughs loudly for everyone’s benefit.

                “Why am I laughing?”

                “In a few minutes I’m going to make a bit of a scene and I want you to look at me the way you looked at Loki when he left the room.”

                “Why?”

                “Because everyone here thinks you are jealous and want to fuck Loki.”

                “Am I being that obvious?”

                “Yes. Now laugh again.”

                “Fandral! You can’t say things like that to me anymore. I’m a lady!” Fandral gives a small nod of approval and leaves Thor alone. He strikes up a conversation with one of the more lustful and loose courtiers and before long he is groping her and fondling her openly in front of everyone. This isn’t exactly a rare occurrence but Fandral is being extra crude tonight. Thor finds her face contorting into a scowl without much acting required. She gives Fandral the evil eye as he leaves the hall with the courtier whom he is practically masturbating through her skirts.

                The rest of dinner is a lonely headache as men in the crowd look up to her and then gossip among themselves. She feels alone in a sea of people and the person she wants to talk to most is currently fucking someone else. She wants to cry, like a woman.

                She leaves the feasting hall to return to her chambers. Her parent’s chambers are being converted and Thor’s room is almost bare of all her personal belongings. The entire week was spent sorting through her mother and father’s things with the servants. Thor was surprised by the number of Frigga’s items she now needs to keep. She was even more devastated by the number of Odin’s possessions she no longer wanted. They passed to Loki. In the morning she will finish the move and her chambers will no longer be located next to Loki’s.

                Thor walks into her chambers and sits on the bed. She was about to get into her night clothes when the sounds of a headboard banging and a woman moaning echoed through the wall. Thor’s jealousy and sadness quickly twists to anger. She gets up and paces the room as a thunder storm rolls outside. She covers her ears as the woman’s moans get louder and Loki’s voice joins hers. They climax together loudly and that is when lightning strikes her balcony outside. She wants to storm into Loki’s bedroom and beat the hell out of him, but she can’t. The courtier would gossip for sure and then everyone would know that Loki and Thor are together. The scandal would turn the people of Asgard against her. They are already having a hard time adjusting to the revelation that Thor is/was ergi and is now a woman. She needs neither civil war nor revolution in her kingdom. Thor listens intently to any telltale sounds from Loki’s room. Fifteen minutes go by before she notices the sounds of someone shuffling through the private passageway only she and Loki use. She waits another minute and then enters into Loki’s room to confront him.

                She doesn’t know what she wants to say. All she knows is that she is hurt and that he did it to her on purpose. She will not let such cruelty go unaddressed. She looks around Loki’s room and hears the water running. No doubt he is washing off the whore’s stink. She plops down on the edge of Loki’s bed, legs and arms crossed and waits from him impatiently.

                When Loki emerges from the bathroom he is wet and wearing his satin pajama pants. He sees Thor on the bed and grins at his handiwork.

                “Can I help you?” He says sarcastically. Thor means to yell at him but her voice betrays her and what comes out sounds more like a heartbroken sob.

                “Do you not care for me at all?”

                “No, I don’t. I don’t need you to be happy Thor. I can meet someone else, get married, have children and be loved the way I deserve.” Loki’s voice breaks as he utters the words and in his heart he knows it is a lie.

                “Is that so?” Tears are falling from Thor’s eyes now and Loki’s wants to vomit. “Then I suppose you were only interested in me because of the throne!”

                “You know damn well that is not true!”

                “Prove it!”

                “I don’t have to prove a thing! You stand there self-righteous because I fucked someone else and yet you expect me to just stand by as you make your marriage vows to another and not complain.” Loki gets in Thor’s face and yells.

                “So what? You throw yourself at some whore and pretend she makes you happy? You did it to hurt me on purpose!”

                “At least she knows how a cunt works!”

                “I’ll show you how a cunt works!” Thor tackles Loki and they wrestle onto the bed. Their movements are violent and angry as they rip each other’s clothes off. Loki thrusts into Thor and they fight each other for the top position. They fuck each other hard, both on a mission to make the other come first as though orgasming were a sign of defeat. Loki is able to last much longer having blown his load on the woman he was just with. Thor bites her lip until she tastes blood, refusing to give in until Loki releases first. She rolls them and sits atop Loki, riding his cock like a rodeo bull.

                 An hour in to their epic angry fuck, both are drenched in sweat and running out of steam. Thor switches tactics and positions. She pulls off Loki’s cock and spins around to 69 him. Loki smirks at Thor’s mistake. He knows exactly how to push her buttons. He nips at her clit with his teeth, but Thor responds by deep throating Loki. If there is one thing Thor knows it is how to pleasure a man. She removes one of her hands from Loki’s cock and seeks out his tight ring beneath. Thor can practically feel Loki’s face muscles move to an expression of surprise when her finger breaches his ass. She digs inside until she finds his prostate.

                Loki’s body jumps and Thor smiles around Loki’s cock. She rubs at that spot mercilessly. Loki’s entire body tenses and she knows she has him. Loki’s seed explodes in the back of Thor’s throat and finally she releases. The muffled screams coming from both of them are loud and expand an eternity. When it is finally over Thor rolls off of Loki panting and crying. They’ve solved nothing.


	8. Prom Night in Hell

                Thor’s three month reprieve is up. The palace seamstress harasses Thor for days prior to the ball about the gown she will wear. Finally the woman corners her to get her measurements before making something without Thor’s input. The evening of the ball the servants take the reins from her. They stuff her into a corset, put her hair in an elaborate up-do, and paint her face with more lacquer than a piece of wood furniture. The gown is lovely. It is her shade of red and she sparkles like a ruby.

                She stands in the reception line ready to greet her suitors from the other realms one by one, hoping each will be just as nonviable as the list of men the council gave her. The guards are on high alert and the patrols have been tripled. The first suitor Thor meets is the Dwarf from Alfheim. Tyrion Lanister is actually rather handsome. While his people are usually gruff in their nature and sport long beards, Tyrion has neither. His perceptive eyes scan her as he greets her warmly.

                “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” He says. Thor can’t help but smile at that. The little man is sincere and kind, and though their exchange is brief Thor likes him as a person immediately.

                “I thank you. Even my own countrymen try to avoid mentioning my former physique.”

                “I am a candid man, and while I hope you will consider my romantic advances, I would consider any partnership with Asgard a victory.”

                “I look forward to talking with you more.”

                “I as well Majesty.”

                The next delegate is from Muspelheim. The creature that greets Thor is large, over ten feet in height. Everyone quirks their eyebrows at him. Surely they can’t be serious. Thor would be killed the first time the man tries to fuck her. His skin is black like charcoal and his hair is orange. Like the Frost Giants his eyes are blood red. The giant hunk of burning love does his best to put the moves on Thor, handing her a red rose bud, which Thor tucks behind her ear into her hair.

                “I thank you Lord Pyronigy. It is a lovely gift.”

                The suitor from Vanaheim is someone Thor vaguely knows. Prince Johann Bordson is a distant cousin of Thor’s on Frigga’s side and while royal he is too far down in the line of succession to ever inherit the throne there.

                “Cousin.”

                “Cousin.”            

                “I must confess you have developed into quite the lovely young lady. How are you handling the transition?”

                “As well as anyone can I suppose. There isn’t really an expert to teach me how to be this new person.”

                “Well, I hope that I, as your family can comfort you in any way that you need.” Johann’s hand lightly strokes Thor’s upper arm before he steps away to find his seat.

                Lord Alamand of Svartleheim is a beautiful man; then again the light elves are beautiful people. Thor has dealt with him many times during trade negotiations and Thor would be remiss if she did not confess an attraction to him.

                “Thor. You have always been a level headed negotiator. It is my hope that you and I can come to a new agreement. I look forward to getting to know you on a more personal level.”

                “I as well My Lord.”

                The last suitor is the most surprising. Thor stops breathing when the Jotunn steps before her. Like Loki he is a runt. Though his blue skin and red eyes are striking they do not hide the familial resemblance to the line of the house of Laufey.

                “Queen Thor. I am Prince Hellblindi Bylestirson, grandson of Laufey.”

                “You are small for a Frost Giant. I thought your people killed runts in infancy.”

                “They typically do, however unlike my grandfather, my father saw my value as a marriage pawn between the other realms and sparred me such a fate.”

                “I am sure Loki would be interested to meet you.”

                “I am not here for that blood traitor and murderer. The murder of my grandfather I can understand, but the ruthless slaying and destruction of our capitol city was one of the worst days in the history of our people.”

                “Asgard begs your forgive, my Prince.”

                “We do not desire apologies. We desire recompense, which I will discuss with you later in a more suitable setting.” Hellblindi steps away and bows to Thor before finding his seat.

                Thor feels stretched thin and the ball hasn’t even started yet. She takes her seat at the high table with Loki sitting beside her. Green eyes meet red across the room as Loki lays eyes on his nephew for the first time.

                “Who is he?”

                “Your brother’s son. He will try to kill you or demand that I give you over to his people to face judgement for your crimes. I may have to give him the Casket. As far as contenders go he’s out. I cannot marry him and give him the powers of the Allfather. He’d have access to the Casket and everything else in the weapons vault which he would use to destroy Asgard I’m sure.”

                “The Casket is too dangerous and valuable to give back.” Loki says.

                “He will surely ask for your return and I do not trust the council. They would have me give you up. Loki, I know I have done you great harm, but I love you. I cannot be parted from you. I would give them everything in the weapons vault if it kept you safe and close to me.”

                “I wish I could hate you.” Loki says. “I wish you could hate me.” Loki looks into Thor’s eyes and they both see the love and vulnerability laid bare there. They haven’t spoken to one another since their little angry fuck episode. That was over a month ago.

                “People are staring at us.” Thor turns away and then stands to address her guests. She welcomes the suitors and gives a grand speech about unity and collaboration and love. The people applaud politely and then dig into their food as the meal is served. After dinner the dancing starts and Thor’s dance card is full.

                Lord Alamand is quick to ask Thor to dance first. As they take to the center of the floor, Thor puts up her hands into the position of the lead and embarrasses herself.

                “Oh, I forgot. I’m not used to being led.”

                “You will do fine I assure you.” The music begins and though Thor falters at first she adjusts. Before long they are making graceful sweeps across the floor, looking the picture of romantic perfection. The suitor from Muspelheim steps up next and what follows is just painful to watch. Thor is dragged around the floor like a ragdoll in the hands of Frankenstein.

                She takes a rest when it is done. Loki giggles at her expense.

                “They can’t be fucking serious!” A lovely young lady walks up to the high table and bats her eyes at Loki. Loki takes the hint and asks the lady to dance. The moment he is away, Lord Tyrion approaches Thor.

                “I would ask you to dance but I fear we would look just as comical as your last spin around the room.”

                “Did you orchestrate this moment alone. I did not recognize the young woman that pulled Loki away.”

                “You are perceptive. Yes I had the young lady distract your brother for me. I wanted to speak with you alone for moment.”

                “Come sit.” Thor gestures to Loki’s chair.

                “With all the competition in the room I fear my odds of wooing you are slim.”

                “But you did not come here to woo me did you?” Thor asks.

                “Not really. My countrymen are hoping I’ll succeed but I am a pragmatist. What I really came here to do is negotiate new trade agreements with you…and satisfy my own gossip and curiosity.”

                “Oh? In what way?”

                “There are rumors Majesty, about you…and Loki.”

                “What specifically have you heard?”

                “That you have been bewitched and intend to marry him, or that you have been fucking Loki for years. He was your prisoner for 50 years. You could have done what you pleased with him while he was down there. His freedom being granted the day after Odin’s death was highly suspicious.”

                “Despite the cruel rumors you may have heard, Loki does not desire men. He never did.”

                “But you desired him?”

                “Yes. Since adolescence. I have longed for him the whole of my life. Only recently has it been possible for us to be together and yet…there are forces pulling us apart.”

                “You take a great risk by confessing all of this to me.”

                “I know, but I am tired of hiding.”

                “I watched the two of you all throughout dinner and the one thing that is clear to me is that you both love each other very deeply. How is it that Loki can stand to sit here and watch you dance with other men that want to marry you?”

                “He can’t. It’s killing him and ripping my soul in two. You wouldn’t have any useful advice for me would you?”

                “If you bulk order swords at a volume of greater than 1000 my people will give you a steep discount.” Tyrion says with a crooked smile. “I know something of forbidden love. It is a terrible hardship to endure. I do not envy you.”

                 “Thank you, for listening. I trust you will not repeat what I have told you.”

                “If there is one thing I excel at Majesty it is earning and keeping trust. I look forward to doing business with you.”


	9. Catch 22

The next morning after the ball Thor slotted time alone with each suitor to give them the opportunity to woo her or discuss other business arrangements. After dealing with her over-entitled cousin, and Lord Alamand, and the Fire Giant, Thor had to contend with Hellblindi. Of all the meetings of all the suitors, this one she dreaded the most.

                “As I mentioned to you yesterday, my people require recompense for Loki’s crimes. We want the criminal returned to Jotunnheim for judgement. I also ask that you take my hand in marriage so they a lasting peace can be formed between our two peoples and so that the Casket may be returned to my people to restore our world. Only through marriage to me can you be assured that my people will not turn the Casket against your people.”

                “You wouldn’t have to. As the Allfather it would be within your power to torture the people of Asgard without the Casket or any other weapon in our weapons vault, which you would then have access to. For that reason alone I cannot marry you nor will I give over my beloved brother to your people. He has already been punished for that crime and the sentence was carried out. We consider the issue closed. As for recompense, I cannot give you the Casket either. Your people would either turn the weapon against Asgard or against another realm. I seek to avoid war, not start one.”

                “Your refusal to meet me halfway at all will start a war. My people cry out for justice. Many people died at Loki’s hand and he sits here, in luxury as my people go hungry. For all your power, your position is precarious. All I need do is be patient, wait for you to marry another and then apply pressure. You may hold Loki dear to your heart but your future husband will not. No matter whom you marry if my people threaten war unless your people turn him over to us, your husband will cave and you won’t be able to do anything about it because your new husband, your new King will outrank you. But if you marry me and give me the Casket, I can accept Loki’s past punishments as sufficient.”

                “I will think it over Hellblindi.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                On a branch of a tree Huginn and Muninn sat, listening intently. Thor had not even noticed their presence until one of them made a noise and she couldn’t help but wonder if Odin was watching all this play out from Valhalla.  

                “Father I am in desperate need of your guidance. I wish I’d had to courage to tell you, when you were alive how I really felt about Loki. I was ashamed of my secret desires. I love him and I am so close to either having everything or losing everything. I feel like I am dancing on the sharp edge of a blade. I wish you could help me.”

                The ravens squawked in response. Huginn flew down from his perch and landed on the table next to Thor and she reached out and petted him on the head. A knock came at the door from the next suitor.

                “General Gundirth, come in.” Thor says smoothly.

                “My Queen.” The General is older than Thor with a long red beard and eyes that have seen the horror of war. Thor has always known him to be an honorable and just man.

                “Come sit General.”

                “You are much changed from when last I saw you. I must confess you not as ugly as you used to be.” The General says with good humor. Thor chuckles lightly at that.

                “The men on my council really like you. Out of all the contenders you are their favorite.”

                “I know. My men keep congratulating me, as if I have already been crowned King.” He pauses awkwardly and Thor can tell he has something he needs to say.

                “Thor, if you select me I will do my utmost to serve this realm with the wisdom and honor your father possessed. I know that would mean that we would be wed and that you would be required to bear me a child. I must confess, every time I look at you, I see Thor the man. I fear I would not love you in the manner you deserve.”

                “Nor I you. However, the other contenders for my hand are not good for Asgard. None of them have the people’s needs at heart. General, I am in a terrible predicament and I don’t know what to do.”

                “What is it?”

                “Jotunnheim. They want Loki and they want the Casket. They want revenge against Loki and against Asgard. They are threatening war if I do not marry them and they are using Loki as the pressure point. Hellblindi says he will overlook Loki’s past crimes if I select him, but if I select him he can simply go back on his word and sentence Loki back to prison or Jotunnheim for unspeakable punishment. No matter what I choose, Loki loses.”

                “You love your brother, in spite of everything he has done.”

                “Aye, I do.”

                “Does he love you? Does he love you in the way that you want him to?”

                “Everyone knows, don’t they?”

                “You and Loki made quite the ruckus last month in his chambers. Between the raging thunderstorm outside, the noises you were both making, and the way you two look at each other it is obvious you are in love. Half of the servants in the palace could hear you.”

                “We had fought. Loki was angry with me. He accused of leading him on and giving him false hope. Watching me receive other suitors for my marriage bed has been very painful for him.”

                “And what of his capacity to rule?”

                “That I am not so certain. He has never been given the opportunity to prove himself, and the one time he did legitimately have power he went mad with it. He and I were raised together and taught the same things. In many ways Loki would make a far superior King than I. He’s cunning and ruthless. He’s able to make the hard decisions that cost lives. Those decisions have always been hard for me.”

                “You have always had a soft and gentle heart, even when you were a man. I suspect it is why Mjolnir loves you so. Your love and concern for the people of Asgard make you the ideal Allmother, I think.”

                “Thank you General.”

                “If you want advice, I will tell you this. Do not succumb to threats. Jotunnheim wants the Casket back. Loki is just an arguing point. Obviously we cannot just hand it over without certain reassurances. If you can find a way to keep them from turning it against Asgard then we can give it back to them. Unfortunately I have been pondering that problem for the better part of 2000 years and have as yet to find a solution.”

                “Hellblindi wants vengeance for his people, not just the Casket. If I could marry him but not bestow the powers of the Allfather upon him that might have been acceptable.”

                “Or marry another Jotunn that binds the two realms, but is loyal to Asgard.” The general says and looks at Thor.

                “Oh General, thank you. I think I know now what can be done.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor calls upon the palace seamstress to construct for her a wedding gown.

                “You will do this in secret and you will not tell a soul. Do you understand?” Thor said to the woman in most threatening tone she could muster.

                “Yes my Queen.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki stands on his balcony as he looks out over Asgard. He’s been hiding in his room. He knows in his heart he should let Thor go. Not for her sake but for his. The sooner he moves on and finds love with someone else the better. Thor will be married soon, and he will be forced to watch as another man fucks the woman he loves. Depending on who Thor marries, Loki might be better off leaving Asgard altogether. Maybe he’ll pay Midgard another visit, scare the shit out of any super humans that might still be living.

                The foreign suitors have been in Asgard for three days now. Loki would like to slit the throat of each and every one. Loud trumpets sound and Loki turns his head. They are sounding for the people of Asgard to come gather in the great hall. Loki’s heart is in his throat. Thor has made a decision.

               


	10. Peace at Last

                 A loud knock comes at Loki’s door. It is two palace guards.

                “My Prince, the Queen requests your presence in the main hall and she requests that you come dressed in your ceremonial best.”

                “Very well.” Loki says. Loki panics. He wants to kill Thor. She would force him to watch her wed another! Or maybe, dare he hope, she has said to hell with the people and has followed her heart? Loki’s hands tremble as he pulls on his armor. He thinks to put on his horn helmet, but decides to leave it. Too many bad memories with that. Loki follows the guards to the hall. A sea of people has gathered and at the front are all the suitors from all the realms. Thor is conspicuously absent. At the top of the dais is an altar and laid upon it is a binding ribbon and a chalice. There is also a scroll, a quill, and an ink pot. Loki takes up his position on the dais, as is expected of him.  

                Suddenly a door opens in the back behind the throne and Thor walks out in a wedding gown, holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki’s heart plummets to his stomach and the suitor from Jotunnheim smirks at him in triumph. The men lock eyes and Loki sees that his nephew means to do him harm.

                Thor places the Casket upon the altar and then grabs the scroll.

                “Hellblindi Bylestirson of Jotunnheim come forward.” Thor orders. The blue man moves from his position with the confidence of a winner. He kneels before Thor and awaits her next words.

                “Long have our peoples warred with one another. Long ago we took from you a powerful weapon and here in Asgard it has resided since. Your world is in decay and added to this is the destruction wrought by my brother Loki who is himself a Jotunn and son of Laufey. To pay recompense to your people and form a lasting peace I propose terms of a treaty. I will return to Jotunnheim the Casket of Ancient Winters. However, to ensure that your people do not use the Casket against Asgard again I propose that the royal families of Asgard and Jotunnheim be united, through marriage. I propose Prince Hellblindi, that when the time comes you shall wed my first born daughter sired by my husband, Loki. The Casket will be given over at that time as a wedding gift. What say you?”

                Hellblindi, Loki, and the whole of Asgard look upon Thor in shock. Thor unfurls the scroll and dips the quill into the inkpot to sign. Loki wants to jump out of his skin with joy and relief, but he knows that this is a tense and precarious moment and Hellblindi has yet to respond.

                It takes a moment for Hellblindi to process what exactly Thor has offered him. Thor is offering him the Casket, but his people will not receive it for at least another 20 years. Furthermore, and more infuriating is that Loki will be crowned King of Asgard. Him! The blood traitor that killed so many. Hellblindi looks in Thor’s eyes and realizes he’s been outsmarted. He’d heard about the rumors of love and incest between the two and tried to use that as leverage against her. His plan has backfired badly. Thor took his threat of war and turned it around to give her the very excuse she needed to marry Loki. A peace treaty. His eyes narrow at her and his teeth clench together momentarily before he speaks.

                “I…accept your offer Majesty. The people of Jotunnheim thank you for this opportunity for peace.”

                A loud roar rings out as Lord Pyronigy of Muspelheim glows bright with the heat of fire. The Frost Giants are the sworn enemies of the Fire Giants. He cannot allow Asgard and Jotunnheim to reconcile. Loki sees the fireball forming in the giant’s hands and follows his instincts to protect his beloved and runs between them. Hellblindi ducks out of the way as Loki receives the full blast of flames. Guards swarm the fire giant, several of which get cooked by the creature before he is dispatched.

                A scream echoes through the hall. Thor is cradling Loki’s charred and bleeding body.

                “I’m sorry my love.”

                “Don’t talk. Help is coming. Just hang on. Stay with me.”

                “I just wanted to be worthy of you, my Mjolnir.” Loki’s eyes glaze over and he stops breathing. Healers swarm around Loki, trying to revive him. The hall is quiet as the night as all eyes turn to the limp charred body in Thor’s arms.

                “My Queen I’m sorry. He is gone.” Lady Eir says.

                “No. No,no,no,no,no,no! Please wake up. Please wake up!” Thor kisses Loki’s stiff burned lips. The heaviness and sense of death fills the hall as the seconds tick past.

                “My Queen, we must take him. You need to let go.”

                “No! No he’s not dead! He’s not dead!”

                “My Queen he is gone.”

                A loud squawk pierces the quiet then. Muninn flies down from his perch above the throne down to the altar and picks up the binding ribbon in his beak. Huginn flaps down and pecks at the chalice holding the potion.

                “Get the priest up here. This is going to be the fastest wedding ceremony in history.” Thor orders. The priest appears from the crowd and runs forward. Thor wraps the ribbon around her wrist and Loki’s.

                “Chant the words. Do it now.” The priest mutters the sacred words as Lady Eir passes the chalice to Thor. As the ribbon begins to shimmer and disappear into their skin Thor tips the chalice and pours the drink into Loki’s burned mouth.

                “Come on Loki. Come back to me.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki turns and sees nothing but white oblivion in every direction. He does not know where he is or how he got here. Is there even ground beneath his feet? He is not sure.

                “My son.” The whisper on the wind is soft and distant. Loki looks but sees nothing.

                “My son….”

                “Hello?” Loki yells into the mist.

                “You are not supposed to be here.” The voice is lot closer and louder now.

                “Mother.”

                “And I as well Loki.”

                “Father?”

                “We are here son.” Odin and Frigga appear from the mist and stand before Loki looking radiant and alive.

                “Am I dead?” Loki’s voice is full of fright.

                “Well…technically.” Odin says.

                “You saved her. Thor is alive and well because of you.” Frigga says as she moves forward to embrace her son.

                “Mother I’m so sorry. I told the fucking elf demon which way to go. I didn’t know he’d find you. I’m the reason you died.”

                “No my son, you are not. What happened was supposed to happen and could not have unfolded any other way. Rest your heart now, and let that guilt die.”

                “Am I going to be allowed into Valhalla? I didn’t exactly die in battle.”

                “No my son, you’re not going to Valhalla. You’re not going to Helheim either. You’re going home. Asgard needs you. You have a kingdom to rule.”

                “You are choosing me to be your heir.” Loki feels like he is crying, though he is not even sure all of this is real.

                “You still have much to learn about ruling. Ruling is about more than strength and power. You also need wisdom. I myself lacked in that regard and sacrificed an eye to the Norns to gain it. I recommend you do the same.”

                “I need to know….Do I make you proud?”

                “Never more so than now. There was a time when you wanted Thor dead and the throne for yourself and now you’d gladly die for her, and you did. I could not be more proud of you my son. I once told you that I took you for a purpose, to unite Jotunnheim and Asgard. Now, you will.” Odin embraces his son and Loki feels a burn on his chest.

                “Ouch!” Loki looks down. His chest is smoking.

                “Hold on son. This is going to really hurt.”


	11. Union

All is lost. Too much time has passed. Thor’s hope drains away, moment by moment. Many hands are on Thor then as she is separated from Loki’s body. She screams from the pain of her loss and the people mourn for her. But as the healers try to move Loki the ravens begin to glow. Bright blinding light pours from their little bodies which rise up into the air and then dive straight down into Loki’s chest. Loki’s body arches from the intrusion.

                Thor stops struggling and the healers let go. Loki’s body levitates off the ground as the power of the Allfather consumes him. The people of Asgard watch as their new King transforms. Thor’s heart swells with relief. A rainbow of colors dance like a disco ball around Loki’s charred form. His skin heals but his left eye melts away which is quickly covered by an eye patch of gold. The hair at Loki’s temples turns white leaving small streaks in his midnight hair. His body is covered in a new armor that shines like the city. His green cape billows out behind him and he lands on his feet softly on the dais. His one eye opens and he looks upon his people.

                “Loki!” Thor runs to him and Loki clutches her close to him, afraid to let go.

                “I saw Mother and Father. I saw them. I talked to them.”

                “You gave up an eye.”

                “So that I could see what it means to be a good King.”

                “I just want a good husband.”

                “Will you marry me?”

                “We already are. I took the liberty while you were dying.” Loki kisses Thor then passionately and the people cheer for their new Allfather. They break the kiss and Loki looks out upon the people again. He knows he needs to say something.

                “I Loki the Allfather, son of Odin, am your King. For your sake I have given my eye, so that I may gain the wisdom I need to rule you with kindness, honesty, and honor. Tomorrow morning, I will hold my first court and speak with the delegates from the other realms so that we may finalize treaties and negotiate new business arrangements. Let this be a day of celebration throughout the realm, for today is my wedding day and Thor is my Queen. For now I and my wife, shall take our rest for this has been a great day of revelation and transformation.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “I don’t know about this.” Loki mutters nervously. He’s naked and on all fours.

                “Do you trust me husband?”

                “You do know I’m not ergi.”

                “You liked it the last time I did it.”

                “You were a little rough the last I recall.”

                “That’s because I didn’t have any oil to smooth the way.” Thor takes two well slicked fingers and stretches Loki open. Loki groans at the stretch. He’s not used to this type of sexual play. Thor scissors him open and then plunges her fingers deeper, searching for that spot that makes her husband squirm so much. She finds the sensitive nub and rubs it.

                “Oooooh.” Loki moans. Thor loves this. Loki’s ring puckers around her fingers as she massages his prostate. Loki reaches down to touch himself but Thor slaps his hand away.

                “No touching.” She rebuffs him. Loki groans again. His cock is aching from the way Thor is stimulating him.

                “You’re an evil woman.”

                “I know how men like to be fucked.” Thor’s voice is sultry, dirty. Loki’s cock is leaking now, so Thor changes positions. She gets on her back and scoots her head between Loki’s legs while still keeping her hand in his ass. She guides the tip into her mouth and gently suckles the tip like a calf drinking milk from its mother. Once his cock is in her mouth she puts her free hand on Loki’s hip to keep him from thrusting down. She wants to draw this out as long as possible.

                Loki’s whole body is covered in sweat and he feels like he is going to break. He’s moaning wantonly, almost like a whine.

                “Thor please! Fuck! AHHHHH! Please!” Thor smirks and then takes pity on him. She lifts her head up and swallows him deep as she increases the tempo of her massage inside him. Loki bucks into her throat and comes hard. Thor relishes the taste of him. She removes her fingers from his hole and gently squeezes his cheek, enjoying the feel of the firmness. When Loki is done he moves his hips away so Thor can sit up and he can lie down.

                “How do you feel?”

                “Milked dry. As soon as I am rested I am fucking you until you pass out.” Loki pants. Thor smiles because she knows sleep is about to take him. She curls up next to him and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

                “I’ll hold you to that.” Within seconds Loki is out cold with a little smile on his face. He looks so peaceful. She hasn’t seen him look this way since childhood. She reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “Beautiful.”  She closes her eyes to get some rest as well. It is early afternoon, and she plans to be up late into the night.

                When Thor awakens it is to the sensation of Loki’s hands rubbing hard deep circles into the muscles of her back. She moans in pleasure. Loki’s thumbs glide down either side of her spine, releasing tension and eliciting another groan. Loki dabs more oil into his hands and gropes Thor’s cheeks rubbing and squeezing them in almost a playful way as he works the moisturizer into her skin.

                Thor is not accustomed to such treatment. For the whole of her life she has been an alpha male, large, powerful, and strong. She’s always played the part of the dominating one in bed, never showing vulnerability, submission, or weakness. It was exhausting. Loki, who was once smaller, slimmer, weaker than her is now about her equal. Having his strong arms and firm body hovering over her is tantalizing and erotic.

                “Roll over darling. Let me work on your front.” Loki has little bit of naughtiness in his tone. Thor turns onto her back, exposing her exquisite breasts and shapely form. Her golden hair is spilled all over the pillow like chaffed wheat glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes are so blue. Loki moves down the bed to start on her feet. Loki gives each foot generous attention for several minutes before kissing her on the ankle and ascending up the calves and then thighs. As Loki rubs Thor’s thighs in firm undulating circles he locks eyes with her, looking as though he would consume her soul if she let him. Thor lets her thighs fall apart to display her twitching womanhood.

                “Is there something else you’d like me to rub Thor?” Thor bites her bottom lip and smiles. She’s still getting used to the sensations of this new body. She nods coyly. Loki gets up off the bed confusing Thor for a moment until Loki takes hold of the full length standing mirror and moves it next to the bed. He climbs back onto the bed and instructs Thor to move into position in front of the mirror.

                “Spread your legs wide so you can see yourself.” Loki moves in behind her to straddle her. His arms come around her waist and Thor leans back into Loki’s chest. Loki’s hand move down to Thor’s new sex and he spreads her petals so she can appreciate her new form.

                “Let us explore your new treasures together love.” Loki whispers into her ear. He nips at a patch of soft skin on her neck while keeping eye contact with her in the mirror. Loki traces the edge of each fold, showing Thor where she is most sensitive.

                “You smell divine.”

                “I smell like fish.”

                “Believe me, it’s alluring. I could eat that all day. Look at how wet you are.” They observe every twitch, every darkening flush of blood, the swelling of flesh. Loki’s fingers dance in and out of her entrance like a guitar player plucking up and down the strings of an instrument. Thor pants as her insides bind up with tension.

                “Everyone in Asgard wants to know what you have between these amazing legs of yours but only I will ever know.”

                “I’m afraid of childbirth.”

                “You? The mighty Thor, are afraid of a little pain?” Loki teases. But Thor looks at him with frightened eyes and Loki sees then that his wife is in need of comfort.

                “Shh my darling. You will be amazing. There’s no rush to breed. We have time. And when the time comes you will have the support of every woman in Asgard to help you through what is a natural process.” Loki is stimulating Thor’s clit furiously now and Thor’s mind fogs over as it quickly turns from thoughts of fear to thoughts of pleasure.

                “Come for me darling, come from just my fingers.” Loki and Thor maintain eye contact for as long as they can, until Thor’s body bucks involuntarily and her back arches.

                “Open your eyes darling. Look at yourself!” Thor opens her eyes as she comes, seeing the gush of juices and the pulsing of her womanhood. Her pussy lips are splayed wide so that she can see everything.

                “I love you.” She hums, contented. They curl up on the bed again. Loki takes his slicked fingers and puts them in Thor’s mouth.

                “Taste yourself. Your flavor is addicting.” Thor finds it strange and kinky.

                “I like your flavor better.” Loki’s cock, which is already semi-erect is beginning to throb with need. Loki leans in and kisses Thor. He shifts even more until he is completely on top of Thor with his shaft poking her in the belly. Thor giggles and wraps her legs around his hips so Loki can slide inside. They lay like that, interconnected and kissing. Their hands rake over each other sometimes coming together so their fingers can interlace as Loki gently rolls his hips. They smile in the warmth and joy of the beast with two backs, for they are two halves of a whole, long awaiting union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a short epilogue is in order.


End file.
